Surfs Up, Owlette!
'Surfs Up, Owlette! '''is the 24th episode of Season 28. Summary When Ursula plans to wash away everyone in Starlight Beach with her evil tidal wave jewel, Owlette must surf on her new surfboard at night to help her friends stop the sea witch’s evil waves before not only Starlight Beach is destroyed, but the whole of Disney Junior Island as well! Plot The episode begins at Starlight Beach where everyone is preparing their surfboards for the Starlight Beach’s surfing contest tomorrow morning by polishing them while some were practicing their surfboard tricks. Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Kwazii, Dashi, and Peso were doing great in the waves while Connor, Greg, Sofia, and her mermaid friend, Oona, watched, just when Connor and Greg saw Amaya and her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Brimley, coming towards them when Connor saw something under Amaya’s arm. It was a new surfboard, and it looked beautiful, shiny, and it had pink sparkly designs on it. Sofia compliments the surfboard and Amaya thanks her as she adds that her dad bought it for her yesterday, just so she could enter the contest, and lucky for her, her mom taught her how to ride a surfboard since she was a champion surfer when she was her daughter’s age. After showing off her surfboard, Amaya went to join the three surfing Octonauts and the three surfing pirates so she could practice. Minutes later, a big wave was coming and Amaya and her friends prepared to surf on it as they paddled and surfed their way on the big wave! Amaya was having so much fun that she pumped her fists into the salty water air, but not before she wobbled and then, fell off her surfboard, leaving her parents and her friends all shock and worried. Oona decides to go underwater and help her. Under the sea, Amaya held her breath and she was okay after the wipeout. She was about to swim back up to her surfboard and the surface when something caught her eye. Swimming up to whatever it was, Amaya examined it and finds out that it’s some kind of black jewel, with a piece broken off of it. She took a picture of it with her iDisney phone until finally, Oona appeared behind her. After the picture was taken, she quickly swam up to her surfboard and paddled back shore to join her friends and her parents, who were worried but relieved as Mrs. Brimley gave her a hug and asked her if she was okay. Amaya says that she’s fine, then says that she saw something underwater as she took out her iDisney phone to show the black jewel picture on the screen. Everyone looked at the picture just as Kwazii saw a U with tentacles coming out from behind it, and it made him guess that the black jewel must‘be been made by Ursula. But why would she want to make something like that? Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake went behind a pile of buoys so Amaya’s parents wouldn’t hear them talking. They have a mystery to solve and they’re gonna need Sofia, Kwazii, and even Oona to help them. The PJ Masks were on their way, into the night to save the day! Later that night, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake transformed into Catboy, Owlette, Greg, and Fish Boy, then headed to HQ where they selected the Fish Sub. As they buckled in, Fish Boy drove it into the water and to Starlight Beach where Kwazii, Sofia, and Oona were waiting for them. They were relieved that the PJ Masks have arrived in time as they joined them to find the location of the jewel where Amaya found it this morning. But when the seven friends got to the jewel’s location, it was gone! Kwazii suggests that he should go up and scan the area from above as he flew up and used his super sight to spot Ursula’s Octopid soldiers trying to fix the black jewel at Dolphin Shores. Then, Ursula rose up from the waters to ask her minions if the black jewel is fixed yet as the pot-bellied one says that it’s not fixed yet. Ursula snaps at him and his friends to work faster on fixing the black jewel because she needs it to create a giant tidal wave to flood Starlight Beach and then all of Disney Junior Island. Gasping, Kwazii dove back into the sea to tell his friends about Ursula’s plan, and Gekko asks how they will stop her evil jewel. Thinking back, Amaya comes up with an idea on using her surfboard that might help them since she thinks that the jewel being broken must’ve been the cause. However, Catboy said that he doesn’t know if her new surfboard will work and that they have no time to see if it still works and if it might help them. Scratching the back of her head, Owlette guessed that maybe Catboy is right as they went to shore on the other side of Dolphin Shores and Sofia draws up a plan with a stick. But while her friends were listening to Sofia’s plan, Owlette decided to go to her house and fetch her surfboard as she flew off. Just then, Catboy noticed that Owlette is missing and asked where she was. Meanwhile, Owlette had arrived in her room and got her surfboard, then flew back to Starlight Beach with it in her hands. When she got back, Owlette finds her friends with their hands on their hips or their arms crossed and Gekko asked her where she went as Owlette hid her surfboard behind her back, but Catboy could see that she has it and told her again that they don’t need her surfboard to help them right now and that they need to focus on stopping Ursula before her tsunami hits Starlight Beach. With a sigh, Owlette goes to the Fish Sub and puts her surfboard inside it then joins her friends to listen to Sofia’s plan. When they got together, Sofia explains her plan: Kwazii and Catboy will distract the Octopid with their magic while she, Oona, Fish Boy, Owlette, and Gekko try to break the jewel. That didn’t sound like a bad plan at all, so everyone got to work. Later, the Octopid were almost done fixing the jewel when Kwazii and Catboy appeared and called the Octopid over to ask them if they want to see a magic show. The Octopid thought for a moment as they looked at the jewel, then back at Kwazii and Catboy, then shrugged thinking that maybe watching a magic show wouldn’t hurt as they sat down and watched the two cats do their magic tricks. While they were distracted, Sofia, Oona, Fish Boy, Owlette, and Gekko tiptoed to the jewel and Gekko readied his super gecko muscles to break it. However, it was protected by some kind of magic forcefield that not even Gekko can break no matter how hard he tried. Then looking down below the jewel, Oona noticed a golden ring around it and wondered if it might be the cause of the forcefield protecting the jewel. Again, Gekko activates his super gecko muscles to try and break it, but before he could do that, Ursula and her goons spotted them as she ordered her minions to stop the intruders! Everyone prepared to fight as Kwazii activates his powers and Sofia used her Enchantlet to whip at the goons, while the PJ Masks tried to get through Ursula to get to her jewel. However, Ursula decides to make it more difficult by taking her jewel to the ocean, where they'll never find it as she grabs it before Gekko could get his hands on it! Oona dives down after Ursula to try and get the jewel, but even she wasn’t strong or fast enough to catch up with the sea witch, who almost blasted her to pieces with her magic. After Oona got back up to the surface, Gekko asks what they should do now as Catboy looks over at Owlette and decides that maybe they should give her and her surfboard a chance to save the day, but first, the surfboard needs something that will stop Ursula and her tidal wave jewel: power! Soon, Owlette and her friends got to work on upgrading her surfboard, until in a minute, it was finally done! Meanwhile, Ursula was about to set down her tidal wave jewel when suddenly, Owlette on her surfboard appears and she shouts at her to stop. Looking down with a sneer, Ursula says to Owlette that she's too late and that she's already about to set her tidal wave jewel down into the seafloor to begin creating her tidal wave, and once Disney Junior Island is washed away, she (Owlette) and her friends can say goodbye to those they love. Owlette scoffs and shouts to Ursula that she can try but she'll still fail as the sea witch readies her evil magic at Owlette, who dodges them and then surfs on an upcoming wave made by the second blast. Owlette was having an epic ride on the water, even though her feathers were getting a bit drenched, but she was loving it as she jumps up and then dodges a blast of Ursula’s evil magic with her owl wings before landing back on the water. Owlette was doing great, but the Sea Witch didn’t give up just yet, or so she thought when she was about to blast another magic evil blast when suddenly, Owlette blows it back towards her face, and she was knocked out cold! After Ursula was down, she shrinks down to her normal size and the sea tidal black jewel had fallen out from her hand just as Owlette flies up to catch it, and it lands in her hands as she shouts down at Ursula that it’s over for her as she can’t use her tidal jewel to flood the island now. Powers that Kwazii uses * Aqua Wings * Super Sight * Protection Power * Water Pulse * Magic Sword * Magic Net * Magic Vines * Super Speed * Enchanted Fire * Super Strength * Celestial Twister * Levitation * Repairing Power Villain Motives * Ursula: To destroy Starlight Beach and also Disney Junior Island with her evil waves Song(s) * Surfin' Owlette Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 28 Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Ursula Category:Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Noonbory & the Super 7 Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Power Rangers Category:Comedy Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 28 images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Sports Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Sports images Category:CatDog Category:Season 28 episodes based on cartoons